The Civil War in Gotham
by Pyra Storge
Summary: When the Riddler has set off a chain of events that captures Catwoman and more friends of Batman, Batman will have to team up with other villains to take on villains in a violent civil crime war. The beginning will be bruising and the end will be gory. Who will be left at the end?
1. Chapter 1

"It's almost like he wants us to find him," Batman said darkly to Commissioner James Gordon. "As if he wants to toy with us. To manipulate us. Unlike Joker, he's perfectly calculated. Unlike Harvey, he takes no chances."

"There's no way he can get in," Gordon replied. "He'd be messing with something much bigger than himself."

"Let's examine it again." Both men looked back at the note.

 _Posion comes through_

 _And chokes the cat._

 _Poison is not kind to_

 _The dumbfound bat._

 _Do not have fear,_

 _Don't look at her,_

 _Cover your fearful ears_

 _From shrieks of purr._

 _"_ I feel as if he's talking about Catwoman. Riddler is most certainly talking about me, but who is poison?"

Gordon rubbed his chin. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to find Catwoman before it's too late." Gordon turned and looked at the note pinned to the dead body with a question mark etched into the woman's head. She had been clearly held down with barb wire as Riddler removed her intestines. Presumably while she was alive. A bullet to put her out of her misery was where the dot of the question mark was. "So where do you think she might be-" Gordon noticed that Batman had disappeared.

Batman was above Selina Kyles' apartment. She was visibly asleep on her bed. He flew onto the balcony and quietly entered the room. She was rolling over and cracked her eyes open. She saw her door was open and the wind was blowing the curtains around. She got up and closed the door. She turned around. She saw Batman gathering her clothes and stuffing them in her gym bag.

"Bruce... What are you doing?" Selina asked.

"You're in danger. Riddler told Gordon and I that Poison would choke a cat."

"Bruce, I'm a human. Not a cat."

"Riddler isn't known to give major torture and leave a simple note that he would poison an alley cat."

"Okay," Selina said rubbing her palm on her forehead. "So let's say he is after me. Why would he come after me? I'm not his enemy."

"To prove a point to me. If he hurts you, he thinks it'll break me."

"And would it?"

Batman went quiet. Selina unlocked her safe and got her suit out. She put on her synthetic electric fiber pants made of the same material of Batman's cape and a leather lingerie padded bra. She put on a simple head piece giving her her signature cat ears and a simple eye wear to act as a mask.

Batman gave her her gym bag. "So where to?"

"My place."

As soon as they both jumped to the next building, the apartment room exploded. Fire alarms went off. Catwoman looked back. "What did you do?"

"Faking your death," Batman said still running. They both jumped to the next rooftop. When they got to the next rooftop, they saw someone they didn't expect and doing something they didn't think would happen in millions of years in the broad moonlight.

Harley Quinn and Joker dancing. Dancing closely, holding each other.

Batman landed close to them and Catwoman stood next to him. They watched in astonishment. It was graceful and calming, not to mention bizzare. Harley giggled as she put her head against Joker's chest. She laughed as he told her a joke. In a way, it was slightly romantic.

"Should we take them in?" Catwoman asked.

"This is too unusual. It doesn't seem like a trap, but it doesn't seem normal. It seems like we should do this another day, it's special for Harley she gets to know this. Important too."

They started to run, but another figure jumped from a rooftop next to the pair of lovers and interrupted their dance. Batman crouched down next to Catwoman and watched how the pair of dancers would react. Joker held Harley behind him. He drew a gun, but the figure swiped his hand through the air and hit the gun from his hand.

Joker threw a punch and the figure blocked it. The Joker tried to hit him more, but the figure hit him in the chest with his palm. The figure gave a swift uppercut and then a dropkick. Joker fell on his back and the figure kickflipped up. He drew a gun and aimed at Harley. The glint caught Batman's eye as he was already throwing a bat-a-rang. It hit the gun and embedded iitself in the barrel and prevented it from firing. Batman leapt to the figure. It couldn't have been clearer who it was.

Deathstroke.

Catwoman took a quick leap of faith to the other rooftops. She would be at the Manor when Batman was done with Deathstroke. Deathstroke kneed Batman in the stomach. Batman tackled him off the roof. They landed on a dumpster. Deathstroke kicked off the dumpster and slammed Batman's head into the side of the dumpster, putting a foot circumference dent. Batman threw down a smoke bomb. He hit Deathstroke with a hook to the jaw. Deathstroke drew his sword and stabbed at Batman. Batman grabbed the edge and snapped it in half and twirled around for a hard momentum for the blade shard he pierced into Deathstroke's shoulder traps.

Deathstroke rolled and accidentally put the whole sure through the rest of his body. With his left shooting immobilized, he pulled a Uzi from his leg holster and shot with his right arm. Batman put his cape in front of him and deflected the bullets. Deathstroke ran as he shot and kicked Batman. He gave him a kick in the chin. Batman flipped back. Deathstroke was right at him. Batman threw another bat-a-rang which tips were covered in sleeping chemicals. It pierced directly in Deathstroke's eyebrow. He had time to pull it out before he passed out. The chemicals were solely based for Deathstroke should he become a problem.

Batman searched him. He wasn't going to take him in, least there be a massacre in the station. He found a disposable phone listing contacts. He read contacts for Penguin, Viktor Freeze, and the person he expected the most; Riddler. He called him. The phone buzzed for a few rings. Finally, the phone picked up.

"Did you get him?" The Riddler asked.

"He failed," Batman said.

"Why, hello Batman. I see you overcame my accomplice."

"What are you up to this time?"

"I just need to get information from the Catwoman. You know, she has a lot more fight in her then I thought she would. A lot more resistance than your other friend. I believe his name is James. You know, the Commissioner of Gotham."

"Where are they?"

"Viktor has the Commissioner and Penguin has his daughter."

"Where's-"

"Selina Kyle. Oh, she can't be saved. She has a problem. Um, well, she made some enemies if you can believe it and she is going to... Well if you and Gordon read the riddle properly, you'll know what'll happen."

"Where is she?" Batman growled.

"Well, I think my employer wants to take her time, so if you persay did have the time, I would have to give you a riddle. Let me think. Roses are red, violets are blue; Selina Kyle is where the Joker's mind turns to stew."

"Be clear."

"It's not that hard. I think if you're still a dumbfounded bat, you'll have eight hours top. Poison does act quickly." Riddler hung up after that.

Batman called Alfred.

"Master Wayne."

"Alfred, send me the Batmobile."

"Give me a few hours. It appears Ra's al Ghul would like some tea Master Wayne."

"I'll be there in a few minutes Alfred. Stall him."

"And Master Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"He brought a few guests."

"Be there ASAP."

Alfred hung up and Batman flew off to his manor as fast as he could to meet whatever lied ahead of him. Behind him, Harley Quinn and Joker continued dancing. Giving each other kisses on their anniversary. A fresh pair of lovers.

Devils dancing in the pale moonlight.


	2. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

Batman came through the window and ran through his manor's corridors. He saw his living room lit up. He skittered to a stop and caught his breath. Praying Alfred wasn't hurt, he rounded the corner. Inside, he saw things he expected and didn't.

Ra's al Ghul his daughter were sitting side by side on his leather sofa sipping tea from crystal clear China cups. Alfred was serving more tea to Killer Croc and Clayface. On the floor, Bane was conversating with Dr. Hugo Strange. Ra's al Ghul hardly looked up when he said,

"Finally, our host has arrived."

Everyone went quiet. Batman stepped forward. "Why are all of you here?"

Bane was the first to speak. "Well, it's come to our attention that Riddler has become a problem. He has done nothing, but been a throne in our side. It's rather a dire situation as you can imagine. We all received messages that have us offended in one way or another. I believe you are missing a few people too. So... Look at this as a temporary treaty for mural goals."

"I work alone."

"And that's your problem," Ra's al Ghul said taking a sip from his cup. "You love to many people and refuse to let them give them the help that you so desperately need."

"I protect them. Ignorance is bliss."

"Mmmm. And where is Commissioner Gordon? Or his daughter?"

Batman clenched his fists. Ra's al Ghul raised his eyebrows. "If you fight me, you fight us all. And while you may be strong taking one of us at a time, we will destroy you. There will be no second chances for you and we will not make the mistake of sparing your life again."

"What do want."

"Like the masked man said," growled Killer Croc. "We just want a mutual alliance."

"For how long? For what?"

"A war," Bane said.

"What war?"

"All of us against Riddler, Penguin, Viktor, Harvey, and whoever else Riddler has on his side," Thalia said smoothly you Nothing political, but we need to take out rivals and it appears so e of our allies have betrayed us."

"You plan on killing them."

"Very much so," Thalia said.

"Then I can't help you."

"That's rather unfortunate. You see, you don't know where your allies are at. You could very much be killing them by refusing."

"And what do I get for helping you?"

"Well... I suppose we could get something for you." Ra's al Ghul stroked his beard. "What would convince you? Hmmm, I suppose you have your allies. I guess a better deal will have to do. How about we bring Joker in to you."

"You would put your own life at risk?"

"We don't know what side Harley and Joker are on. They're both too unpredictable. If Deadshot would come in, I'm sure Killer Croc and him could reform the Suicide Squad, but until Deadshot is found, we don't know."

"And if I don't help?"

"Besides putting your partners at risk, I suppose that's not enough, we'll give Joker your secret identity."

Batman felt cold air flow over his chest. The only people in the room right now were Alfred and Ra's al Ghul that knew his identity.

"I won't kill."

"No one is asking you too. Just help us fight to settle scores."

"Tonight."

"Viktor isn't known for taking his sweet time."

Batman nodded. A silent agreement that he would help them fight his enemies. A temporary alliance. Ra's al Ghul rose from his spot on the sofa. He extended his hand to Batman.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Ra's al Ghul.

Batman turned away and pressed a key on his piano. A bookshelf opened. Everyone rose and entered his elevator. They went down to the Bat-cave.

When they reached the cave entrance, Batman turned around. "Don't touch anything."

He led them to his array of armored vehicles. Ra's al Ghul and Killer Croc got in one and Thalia drove Clayface. Bane drove with Dr. Hugo Strange. Batman led them out to the city and fell behind Ra's al Ghul. Ra's al Ghul led everyone to a warehouse by the docks.

Ice was surrounding it.


	3. A Frozen Heart Doesn't Beat

Batman was hidden behind a crate in the warehouse. He saw James strapped to the chair, beaten and bruised. He saw Victor typing on the computer quickly. Victor stepped back after a loud definitive click on the enter button. Victor stretched and turned to Gordon.

"Why?... Why are you doing this?" Gordon asked tiredly.

"Rather simple Commissioner. If I keep you from public view for about... Seven or eight hours, I get money to continue my research to save my wife. My dear Nora."

"But why me?"

"I don't know. Look, I need the money and to get it, I have to torture you. Don't take this personally. I'm sure you would do anything to save your daughter, hmm."

"But why-"

"Ah... You want me to let you go and I collect the money, pretending I did this and that. Trust me, I do not enjoy this anymore than you do, but there's a problem. You see, there's a... Bit of a war going on in Gotham. It's either the Riddler or it's Ra's al Ghul. And to be very much honest, I am very much more sure Riddler will win."

"Why would you think that? Riddler has never been very good with his plots."

"Yes, I know. But... Something about him has changed. He's more sure of this. He has mapped out every strategy possible. He hired Deathstroke, plans to eliminate the Joker and the whole Suicide Squad, and eventually, he'll be sure to get rid of the Batman. I'll bereunited with Nora, leave Gotham and move to Metropolis, and live happily ever after. But first, we're going to torture you, then kill Bane, Ra's al Ghul, Clayface, and so many more inconvenient villains."

Batman looked upwards and saw Ra's al Ghul and his daughter on the catwalks. They had their katannas drawn and gleaming. He could see Bane in the shadows. Bane had brass knuckles studded with iron bolts. He charged forward and punched Victor in the face and broke Victor's helmet. Victor clawed at his face and struggled to breathe. Before Batman could stop him, Bane stepped down on Victor's knee and broke it.

Batman pushed Bane back. When he looked back at Victor, Ra's al Ghul had his blade in Victor's chest. Victor had his Freeze Gun in hiaround. He aimed at Thalia and was about to hit to hit her when Clayface threw himself disguised as Nora Fries in front of her. He instantly froze and shattered on the ground.

Victor started to scream no, but Ra's al Ghul stomped on Victor's face and broke his jaw. Victor's jaw bled profusely. Batman tried to get in the way, but Ra's al Ghul picked him up. Bane put his hand on Batman's shoulder. Batman turned around and looked at him.

"Go help Gordon."

"I won't let you kill him."

"We had an agreement. Remember?"

Batman shook Bane off his shoulder and went to Gordon. Gordon looked at Batman and said, "Is Barbara okay?" Batman shook his head.

"We're about to get her."

Gordon looked over Batman's shoulder and asked, "What are they doing?"

Batman looked behind his shoulder. He saw Thalia al Ghul had the real Nora Fries's barely conscious body. She was sickly bluish and grayish. Thalia put her on her knees and held her up by he hair. Victor was barley breathing and forced to look at Thalia by Bane. Ra's al Ghul held his blade close to Victor's throat. He stared into Victor's eyes hard.

Batman stood up and started to approach them. Ra's al Ghul slowly took the blade from Victor's throat and pressed it to Nora's. Victor was nearly dead and fear lit in his eyes.

"Where is Penguin?" Ra's al Ghul asked. "If you don't..." He lifted the sword and let it gleam. Victor tried to struggle, but Bane held him back. Cruelty gave a liquidity look to his eyes. Ra's al Ghul drew a little blood.

"On... Sixteenth... Street." Victor struggled to say.

Ra's al Ghul nodded. "Thank you Victor." And with that, Ra's al Ghul put the blade to Victor's throat and cut through half of Victor's neck. Victor started choking in his own blood. Bane tore off his head. Behind Batman, Gordon vomited. Batman found it very hard to watch, but he needed to make sure nothing happened to Nora. He stepped forward.

"What do we do with this one?" Bane asked nodding his head to Nora.

Ra's al Ghul looked at her. He crouched down and got on his knees in front of her. He looked at her. Nora opened her eyes slowly and looked at Ra's al Ghul. She had glassy eyes and she was practically dead. Ra's al Ghul closed his eyes and propped his katanna at her belly. Thalia let her go and Ra's al Ghul drove the whole blade through her stomach.

Batman was about to protest and even fight, but Thalia held up her hand and looked him in the eyes. _Mercy,_ she mouthed. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He went to Gordon and helped him up. Besides having minor pneumonia, he seemed fine. Batman called Alfred.

"Hello Master Wayne."

"Alfred, I need you to come to these coordinates I send you and drive Gordon to the hospital."

"Yes Master Wayne."

Batman hung up and told Gordon what was going to happen. He helped him outside and sent the coordinates to Alfred. He got back to his vechile and and drove off to Sixteenth street. The others followed close behind. When they reached the street, they saw a group of people in the alley surrounding something. Batman used his car's sound waves to scramble them.

All that was left was a heap of a body and Penguin standing over it.


	4. Take a Chance and Step on Ice Penguin

Batman looked at Penguin hard. He ran over to him and kicked the smirk off his face. He looked at the body on the ground with full knowledge of who it was before he looked. He saw Barbara in her Batgirl suit, but no mask. Her suit was half torn. Her left breast was exposed and her mouth bled. Her cheek was bruised and her eyes closed in the state of unconsciousness. Batman roared in frustration.

He picked up Penguin. "What did you do? Tell me!"

"I'm running a fight club. She wanted to escape and I gave her an option to fight."

Batman threw him down. He wanted to kill this son of bitch so bad, but something stopped him. He turned and knowing he would die, but not by his hand. He looked at Bane and nodded. Bane stamped forward Penguin and picked him up.

"If you kill me," Penguin spat venomously. "You won't know where Catwoman is."

"Wait," Batman said to Bane. "Let him speak."

Bane threw Penguin on his knees in front of Batman. Thalia al Ghul carried Barbara away to the Batmobile. Batman wanted to look back, but since Ra's al Ghul didn't come into his peripheral vision, he must be helping Barbara with Dr. Hugo.

"Where is she?" Batman asked.

"Well, let's make a deal. You let me go and I leave a note telling you coordinates."

"No. Tell me or I start breaking limbs."

"There's no guarantee you'll let me go."

"That's up to chance. It's a game we all love to play."

"Then you're going to love this game," said an unseen voice. Batman felt a gun press to the side of his jaw. He heard the hammer drawn back.

"Harvey," Batman declared.

"You left me scarred."

"I had no choice."

"You should tell that to Rachel."

"You think I wouldn't. I thought she was in your location."

Harvey was taken back, but he wouldn't move the gun. He fished a coin from his pocket and held it in front of Batman's nose.

"You want to play this game. This is classic of you."

"I'm a classic man," Harvey said. "Heads means you keep yours, tails... Well, you wouldn't know what it's like to lose yours."

"I'll take the risk."

As Harvey threw the coin in the air, Batman whirled around and hit Harvey in the burnt half of his face. He kicked the gun from Harvey's hand. He felt a sudden wave of guilt over Rachel again before steeling his heart once more. He needed to be strong right now. His heart truly belonged to Selina, though he wouldn't admit it.

"The thing Harvey, is I seize the moment instead of leaving it to chance."

"Then why do you leave it to chance with the clown. You lock him away, day after day, week after week, and what do you know, it's been year after year. When will you just kill him? When will you avenge Rachel?"

"I don't know!" Batman yelled. "I swore to never kill and you keep making it harder each and every time. When will you learn from my mercy? He you want to play the game of chance? We'll see if Bane will kill you or not."

Bane stepped forward and stomped on Harvey's neck before he could protest. Harvey was dead in an instant. Penguin started to scramble back, but Batman leapt on him and broke his legs. Batman stared into Penguin's eyes with such ferocity that even Penguin was scared and his eyes showed it as they watered up.

"Where is she?"

"At Arkam. On the fourth floor. Whomever may be torturing her, I don't know. Now please, just let me go!"

Batman nodded. He let go and walked to Thalia. As he walked away, he heard crunches and cracks and screams from a Penguin.

"Is she going to be okay?" Batman asked Thalia. Thalia looked awayu ghastly and almost sickened. Batman tried to push past her to see Barbara, but Dr. Hugo put his hand on Batman's shoulder preventing him.

"I'm sorry. She'll pull through."

"So why are you sorry?"

"She... Ah, she has traces of rape and her spinal cord has taken significant damage. She will be confined to a wheelchair unfortunately... For the rest of her life."

Batman felt so much anger and hopelessness surge through him at once. He was about to snap and Ra's al Ghul sensed it. It was only seconds before Ra's al Ghul hugged him close and started to pull him away. Batman fought hard against him until Bane hugged him in the restraint.

 _Twenty minutes later..._

Batman was sitting upright solely depressed. Alfred had come and taken Barbara to the hospital. Killer Croc patted Batman on the back.

"If you want, we can go save Catwoman and we'll understand you not coming," Killer Croc said.

"No, we need to leave now."

Dr. Hugo, covered in Barbara blood, said, "We do. I can open the doors, but I need you guys to protect me as I get to the control room."

Batman nodded as he rose to his feet. "So, what are we up against?"

"It seems," Thalia said. "That if Penguin is telling the truth, we would be walking into a cell block sealed off with only two prisoners left in that area. Side Arkam was shut down, it appears that was the old cells of Poison Ivy and Scarecrow."

Batman remembered the riddle. If this was it, it wasn't going to be easy taking out Ivy and Scarecrow at the same time."

He got in his Batmobile. He started the engine and turned on the headlights. As the darkness melted away, he saw someone he didn't expect. It was a girl smeared in blood, make up, and sweat. She was exhausted and she fell to her knees in front of the twisted groquete body of Penguin and Two-Face. Killer Croc rushed forward and hugged his former comrade close.

It was the wasted bloody remains of Joker's bride; Harley Quinn.


	5. A Stroke of Death is Mercy, This is not

"Harley, what happened?" Killer Croc asked on his knees next to her. "Where is Joker?"

Harley sniffled and was on the verge of sobbing. With her voice breaking, she said, "D-D-Deathstroke shot me with a paralyzing tranquilizer an-and Scarecrow used his fear toxin on me. Mr... Mr. J was taken t-t-to Arkam. They said they were going to kill him after torturing him. They said Riddler wanted to teach him the rules of a new game and why life wasn't a joke. Please Croc... You have to save him. He means too much to me!"

"We will Harley. We will," Killer Croc said rubbing Harley's back comfortingly. He had her crying on his chest.

"You don't understand. The things I saw. The things he did. I thought I was watching everyone die. The mental torture. I've never seen something so surreal." Harley cried.

"It's okay Harley. I'm here. You won't be hurt as long as I'm here. Remember all the times we had when we we're in the Suicide Squad."

"Like the time we ambushed El Diablo by doing the the ALS ice bucket challenge"

"Yeah, like those times," Killer Croc chuckled softly.

Harley wasn't wailing as much anymore. Batman was so intrigued, he wanted to help Harley. Never had he thought others would try to hunt the Joker down,much less want to get near him. Neither had he thought Scarecrow would experiment on Harley. Or that he would team up with a lone wolf like Deathstroke. He guessed in a civil war, there is some unlikely allies. Hopefully, there would be no more surprises.

Batman started to walk over to her to make sure whether or not she would need to go to the Bat-cave for treatment. Before he got into a ten yard range of her, Killer Croc's head exploded. Harley screamed in terror. Thalia flipped of the Batmobile and crouched behind it. Dr. Hugo chose the less graceful way of dealing with it and decided to stumble behind cover and land flat on his stomach. His glasses fell off.

Batman looked up. He saw a scope's glint. Sniper. He knew exactly who it was before he said it aloud. Ra's al Ghul was already running into a building and would be on the roof in seconds. Batman used a grappling line to get to the same roof top. When he got there, Ra's al Ghul was standing sword and sword with Deathstroke. Their blades were gleaming shiny in the small light on the roof.

It was two on one, but there was still no doubt it was a fair fight. Two trained ninjas versus a expertly trained military assassin trained by his wife. Deathstroke had lost a lot, so he had almost no soft spot in his heart. No psychological disadvantage. Only his missing eye was a disadvantage, but Batman would shiver if Deathstroke had both. Deathstroke had never really been a problem, but that's because Batman wasn't a regular target. Usually, Gotham like to be direct with themselves and never leave killing to trained assassins.

There were no words to explain. Batman punched Deathstroke in the jaw and felt his sword cut his leg. Batman backed up a bit to recover. When charging with his sword up raised, Ra's al Ghul caught a kick in the stomach. Batman blocked with his forearms and stuck Deathstroke's sword in his forearm blades. He clicked that forearm's blades release mechanism. It damaged Deathstroke's mask, but didn't pierce his skin. Batman gave another hook to the jaw.

Batman felt a gunshot get caught in his suit's armor. It was a hard push he didn't expect. It was enough to put him on his back. As soon as he was down, Deathstroke tried to lunge for a killing blow. But before he could, Ra's al Ghul tackled Deathstroke off the roof. Before they disappeared over the ledge, Batman saw them both pierce each other with their swords in the stomach.

Batman scrambled to the edge of the roof and looked down. He could barely see their bodies, but it was clear both had gotten their organs ruptured and their backs broken. They laid next to each other hard to head. Thalia could be heard screaming down below. She ran to her father's body and pulled the sword out. She held her father's head close to her chest.

Batman swooped down and landed next to the bodies. He saw even more detailed gore. Ra's al Ghul had his intestines exposed and the bottom of his heart peeked out from his ribs. Deathstroke was just a splattered mess. His lungs were displayed and his head was cracked like an eggshell.

Harley was mourning her dead friend and Thalia for her father. They were like equals. Neither seemed like hero's or villains. They both had their eyes like sprinklers.

He wanted to give them words of comfort, but he didn't know how. He started having flashbacks when he had first lost his parents. People important to him.

After a minute of being taken aback, he laid a hand on Harley's shoulder. "Can you go on?"

"Yes." She sniffled. She was strong, she was already drying up. When he asked Thalia, she nodded. He called Alfred to pick up the bodies.

"We need more allies," Thalia said with tears on her face.

Dr. Hugo nodded grimly. Batman considered calling Robin, but he stopped himself. He didn't need others hurt. There had been to many losses tonight. Too many for his taste and there was guaranteed to be more. Bloody, he was afraid of who else might come to his aid. What if was someone more unreliable than Joker? Was that possible?

"You have plenty," said a voice from above. Batman looked up and saw the Court of Owls and their assassins.


	6. Riddle Me An Antidote

They had never been allies and they had never needed each other. The fact this even was considered infuriated Batman. Ever since they tried to kill him and his city, he wanted to tear their masks off and gouge their eyes out. As much as he hated it, he knew he needed them if was going to save Gotham. He turned away as they came down and stood behind him.

"Why do you help us?"

"Because Riddler plans to burn Gotham to the ground with absolute madness, and as a organization based on assassination, we cannot allow everyone to die. We don't plan on keeping a permanent treaty, just a mutual alliance."

"Fine, but understand this, after the sun rises, I will hunt you and when I find you... Let's say I'll be plucking your feathers."

One of the masked men chuckled. "I beleive you. I think we'll consider refortifying our nest. Perhaps to move it to a cave... With a bat."

Batman held his composure, but behind his serious face was a smirk challenging them to try. How many he would kill was so numerous, he was practically fantasizing about how much blood would be on the wall. He nodded and got in the Batmobile as Alfred pulled up in a hearse. He loaded up the bodies and Thalia al Ghul got in hers with Dr. Hugo and Bane went solo on his bike. Batman decided to take Harley under his wing.

She sat with her seatbelt on, curled against the car's door with her arms hugging her knees. She looked very depressed. How was he going to cheer her up? Harley was always for cute things, blood, and compliments.

"I saw you dancing with Joker," he said with his eyes on road.

"Really," Harley's eyes were shiny and joyous.

"Yeah. I think Selena was jealous of your dress and she really liked how you danced."

"How much did she like it?"

"Enough that she wanted to steal it when you go to bed."

"Awww... That's so sweet."

"So how is the Joker treating you?" Batman started to turn off the main road.

"He's actually trying to clean up his act. He says it can be date night once a month and we switch up who takes what and who and what we do. From now on, we at least negotiate for two minutes before we start killing hostages. So now you just need to make sure Commissioner Gordon knows how to strike a deal."

"That's better... I guess."

"Yeah," Harley sighed. "He just so tired lately. It used to be that he could have evil plans right of the top of his head, but now, he takes weeks to plan them. He wants to spend more time with me."

"Isn't that a good thing."

"Well, yeah, it's just... Geez, you don't understand. He just zones out now. Almost he lost touch of who he is. He saysI remind him of someone. He feels as though I might disappears from him one day without notice. I like that he shows more love, but it's like almost he's... Afraid.

Batman frowned in confusion. "Joker afraid?"

"Yeah. He says I remind him of his dead wife. Always being supportive and smiling at his bad jokes. Always loving him and him doing the same for me. He even started to ask me if we wanted to settle down and have kids."

Batman was really taken back. Since when did Joker have a wife? Consider having a kid? Becoming human? He never thought Joker had emotions for all the heartless things he's done. He was almost tempted to call Harley a liar. But then again, Joker wasn't as big of a problem anymore. He was only a problem twice a month unlike his usual every week.

Harley finally put feet down as they pulled up to Arkam's front gates. They saw that the gates broken from it's hinges. Rain poured down as the norm now, but it was now just a warm, sticky fog laying on the ground. The pavement was cracked from the constant prisoners being tossed over the railing by higher up criminals such as Killer Croc and Penguin's henchmen.

The fog reached thigh high. Batman waved his cape and made a huge clearing from his swoosh. Harley walked besides Thalia and talked with her. The rest were close behind. The Court of Owls were not to be seen, but Batman could hear them crunching the twigs in enmasse. Still, that was only because he had trained his ears. They were still pretty silent though. They would probably be handling everything as soon as they got inside.

Batman opened the door slowly. Dead bodies were littered everywhere. Guards and patients alike. He examined the body of a big guard. It appeared he was strangled to death. A green vine was trailing down his neck. Batman turned on his detector and it was just as he suspected, poison ivy.

He looked up. He followed Dr. Hugo to the warden's office. He watched in dead silence. All the doors became unlocked. Batman went to that cell block with everyone. What he saw was horrific.

The whole Court of Owls were dead. Scarecrow was dead from stab wounds and the Riddler was barely breathing. The entire fleet of Owls were hanging by their necks. They had trees sprouting from their chest. One even had two wooden saplings coming out of both his eyes.

Batman picked up the Riddler.

"Where are they?"

"In the next cell."

Batman was about to drop him, but Riddler wouldn't let him go. "Don't... Go. She's... Too... Powerful." Batman shook him off. He turned the corner and saw Catwoman tied to the wall next to Joker. Joker was smiling with his permanent smile, but it looked rather forced. Catwoman looked down and she was crying silent tears. Inside the cell was exactly who he expected.

Poison Ivy.

She turned quickly at the sound of him moving in and shot amvine at him. Bane punched him aside and blocked the vine. He broke it and came at Poison Ivy. He drove the end into her stomach as another vine pierced his. Despite having a vine in her, she lifted Bane up. She let miniature grape vines wrap around and through his mask. She pulled out the breathing pipes and let him suffocate.

Batman charged and watched Ivy's eyes see the danger. She put a vine around his feet. He tripped while throwing a bat-a-rang. It cut her cheek and a greenish blood gushed from her gash. Ivy became furious. "You think you can hurt me and get away with it!"

She turned around and made Catwoman's chest explode. Batman watched in horror as Selina screamed as a tree went through her back and out her collarbone. Her heart was on the end of a wooden stick. Shenwas literally bleeding to death. Blood poured from her mouth. She couldn't breathe, only taste her own blood. She twitched against her bondage and struggled to live. Her eyes became bloodshot and watery.

"Bruce," she managed to whisper before she could only twitch and struggle feebly. Weakly, she let her tears mix with her blood. She was unmistakably dead. Her lungs were exposed and they were crushed under constricting ropes of vines.

Poison Ivy started giving a violent laugh as Thalia al Ghul chopped her head off. Green blood spurted all over Thalia and Batman. A big glob got in Thalia's mouth. She didn't noticed so see swallowed hard. Her face contorted in disgust. She turned away. Harley ran over and cut the Joker down.

Thalia cut Batman loose. Joker and Harley started to run. As Batman started to leap for them, Thalia put her katanna through his cape pulled him back.

"Thalia, what are you doing?"

Harley told me everything. You're not going to stop them from living happily ever after."

"I need to keep Gotham safe!"

"There's nothing to keep it safe from anymore. The night is over. Everyone is dead. There is no Arkam, no Suicide Squad, and no more villains. Dr. Hugo is leaving. Joker and Harley are going to some warehouse until they can afford a flat. The only last problems are me, you, and the Riddler. I don't want to fight you, but I will not stand for any more injustice. I'll take on the whole fuckin' Justice League and Teen Titans if I have too."

Batman tore off his cape and was about to hit her. His bat-a-rang was out. It was about to be a bloodbath. Thalia raised her sword.

"I don't want to do this, but I will defend Gotham. Harvey used to say you either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain. That's not true. You can just lay everything down. Fold and walk away with me. We can be together and be retired. Let someone else pick up the mantle. Maybe our own child. You still have Batgirl and Robin when he comes around. This doesn't have to be the end."

Batman let the cold air evlope him. This was all he ever wanted. A sense of satisfaction that his parents were avenged, but now someone was telling him to walk away. That he was paranoid. There was no danger. The worst thing that could happen now was for him to throw the blades. If he did, he was the villain. This was the end.

He dropped the bat-a-rang. He walked over to her and hugged her. She lowered the blade for the hug. When they pulled back, Bruce saw tears in her eyes. He was just a man in a costume. One he could finally get rid of. Thalia had her father's sword hooked to her belt which he promptly pulled out. Together, they walked over to the Riddler. They saw him propping up on his elbows.

"I guess you win again. Take me in and I'll say until next time."

Bruce looked at Thalia and looked in herneyes for answers. She nodded her head. They heldmeach other close as they put their swords through the Riddler's throat.

 _Seven Years Later..._

Bruce watched Damien bounce on his mother's lap. Alfred was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Thalia was talking to Harley about their new lives. Harley was in her fifth month of being pregnant. Joker sat across from Bruce.

"So, Bruce," Joker said. "Life has been getting a lot more serious."

Bruce smiled at the irony.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
